Sysary
| father =Cohoi | mother =Miruo | siblings = | marital =Unmarried | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb= }} '''Sysary' (pronounced sɪzɑːriː) was a Benzite Starfleet officer who served with distinction in Ktarn Fleet during the Undine and Iconian Wars. Biography Early Life Born in 2356, Sysary was raised on Benzar and had little interest in events outside of his homeworld. He was content with his training as a musician. Right after his seventeenth birthday, his world fell to the Jem'Hadar in the Dominion War. Although Romulan forces liberated Benzar within a year, Sysary’s perspective had been forever changed. He realized that he could no longer isolate himself from the rest of the galaxy and he decided to join Starfleet in order to protect his homeworld, and other planets like it, from the devastation of war. Early Starfleet career After helping to rebuild his homeworld, Sysary enrolled in Starfleet Academy a few months after the close of the Dominion War. He graduated four years later and his first assignment was as a security officer aboard the USS Ra-ghoratreii, based out of Deep Space 9. His duties led him to see first hand the devastation that had been wrought on Cardassia Prime and the long road its people had toward rebuilding their future. This only strengthened Sysary’s resolve to prevent other worlds from suffering similar fates. Sysary’s diligence and work ethic led to his quick promotions to lieutenant and lieutenant commander. He was transferred from the Ra-ghoratreii to the USS Seleya for a few years before transferring again to Deep Space Station K-7 in 2390. His ability to maintain order during a bombing at mediation talks between the Klingon and Gorn led to his promotion to commander. A year later he participated in a task force investigating the possibility of incursions by Species 8472 into the Alpha Quadrant. When the investigation was completed four months later, Sysary was transferred to the USS Revenant as the first officer. After serving in that position for a few years, he was given command of his own starship, the [[USS Pangolin|USS Pangolin]] in 2396. Assignment with Ktarn Fleet During the renewed hostilities between the Klingon Empire and the Federation in the early 2400s, Sysary was promoted to rear admiral and assigned to Vershina Station and Ktarn Fleet. Sysary also became director of the fleet’s Military Division at that time, reporting directly to Admiral Tval, the executive officer of Ktarn Fleet. The Pangolin was severely damaged during engagements with the Undine in early 2409 and was decommissioned. With the developments of the Federation’s relationship with the new Romulan Republic, Sysary was promoted to vice admiral and sent to serve as a military adviser to the growing Romulan Republic Fleet. Shortly thereafter, he was also given command of the [[USS Deletham|USS Deletham]], a new ''Odyssey''-class cruiser assigned to the Ktarn Fleet embassy on New Romulus. He considered the assignment a true honor as he felt it allowed him to somewhat repay the Romulans for their liberation of his homeworld during the Dominion War. The Deletham was also a testbed for Romulan technologies obtained through Federation collaboration with the Republic military. With the discovery of the Solanae and Jenolan Dyson Spheres and the gateway to the Delta Quadrant, Admiral Tval decided that Sysary was needed on the front lines once more. The Benzite officer was given command over a new intelligence escort, the [[USS Sakakida|USS Sakakida]], and helped to establish the Federation and Ktarn Fleet’s presence in the Delta Quadrant. Vice Admiral Sysary and the crew of the Sakakida served with distinction during the conflict with the Vaadwaur and were stationed at Starbase 234 when the Iconian Heralds attacked. Service record * 2410-: [[USS Sakakida|USS Sakakida]], as commanding officer. * 2409-2410: [[USS Deletham|USS Deletham]], as commanding officer. * 2396-2409: [[USS Pangolin|USS Pangolin]], as commanding officer. * 2392-2396: [[USS Revenant|USS Revenant]], as executive officer. * 2390-2392: Deep Space Station K-7. * 2386-2390: [[USS Seleya|USS Seleya]]. * 2380-2386: [[USS Ra-ghoratreii|USS Ra-ghoratreii]]. Appendices Category:Males Category:Benzites Category:Ktarn Fleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Vice admirals Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet admirals